


血脉难剔 （阿什莉中心）/ Haunted Blood ( English translation is in the second chapter)

by EmmaYMX



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Antisemitism, Gen, Nazis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaYMX/pseuds/EmmaYMX
Summary: 阿什莉在转入人口贩运组的第十年之际，发现她家族的另一个惊天大秘密。
Comments: 5





	1. 血脉难剔

**Author's Note:**

> 因《高堡奇人》中的秘密警察玛莎和《犯罪心理》中的阿什莉是同一个演员而产生的灵感。  
> 有暴力/种族歧视元素出现。  
> Inspired by the fact that Martha in "the man in the high castle" and Ashley in "Criminal Minds" are played by the same actress. Oh, time!  
> The work is in Chinese. But, I post here because no one pays attention to this work in Chinese fanfiction platforms. I feel so lonely! So, if anyone comments, I would be very happy in translate this into English.

2020·打击人口贩运工作组·早会  
自从阿什莉·西弗加入打击人口贩运工作组很快就九年了。准确地说，下周一，她就能迎来待在这个工作组的第十个年头。她的很多同事打趣说要给她举办个派对让她脱单——没错，她还是单身。但这也不能怪她。当你有个父亲是连环杀手时，相信你也很难保持一段亲密关系。她当然知道同事们这么说出于好意，但她婉拒了。毕竟作为新晋的副队长，还是谨慎为上。  
很多认识阿什莉的人都会惊讶于她竟然能做到在一个地方工作这么久，毕竟他们认识的阿什莉永远追逐新鲜事物。阿什莉自己也对此很是惊讶。当阿什莉刚进入BAU工作时，她从未想到自己会转到打击人口贩运工作组，也从未想到自己会在这里如鱼得水，甚至还晋升到了的职位。她必须要感谢罗西，给当时青涩的她那么多机会证明自己。她仍经常和他联系，互通一下近况。当然，她和BAU的其他人也保持着通讯。但毕竟他们都很忙，所以她也只能从偶尔的交流中了解下近况。但阿什莉对此没什么意见。第一、作为连环杀手的女儿，她也不是很想和人保持亲密关系。第二、她已经变得擅于从只言片语中提取有用信息了。她的这一进步要归功于她的伯乐——安迪·斯万。  
现在，她的伯乐就在阿什莉神游时走进了会议室。  
“查尔斯·布朗已经失踪两天了。” 安迪·斯万一脸倦容，眼睛里满是血丝。

1978·美国·晚上  
“上帝啊，请您发发慈悲吧。至少放过她吧。您也是位——”  
“砰！”

2020·布朗家·查尔斯被绑三天后  
阿什莉面对着布朗一家：一对和她年纪相当的夫妇，和一位老年痴呆、坐在轮椅上的老妇人，眉头紧皱。这已经是他们第三次问询布朗家的人了，可还是毫无结果。不光是家人方面，工作组对嫌疑犯方面也没查出什么线索。  
“西弗！”斯万小声地喊道。她随即便来到了斯万旁边。  
“目击者之前称看到查尔斯上了辆银灰色的车。技术部门已经调动了附近街道的摄像头查出了这辆车的车牌号。这是俩二手车，罗宾他们已经去问询车之前的主人了。相信很快就会有结果的。”  
阿什莉看着那个面露不安的褐发男子说道，“目击者之前说他以为查尔斯上的是布朗家的车，对吗？”  
“没错，布朗家的车也是银灰色的。作案者肯定预谋已久。”  
“我们已经把和布朗家有过过节的人全筛查过一遍了。如果我们的思路是对的话，不可能这么长时间一无所获。”  
“你的意思？”  
“这件事肯定比一般的绑架案更加复杂。我觉得布朗先生可能知道点什么。”  
“嗡嗡嗡！”安迪·斯万打开了振动着的手机走了出去。  
阿什莉叹了口气。 距离查理被绑架已经两天了。他被绑架的时间越长，他出事的风险就越高。  
“阿什莉！”斯万又把她和其他组员都叫了出去，“罗宾已经和前车主交流过了。老年男性，身体健康。名字是大卫·艾德曼。但大概率是假名。他既然能如此迅速地拐走查理，一定踩过点。”  
组员理查说，“根据前任车主的说法，那辆车是雪佛兰银灰色。和布朗一家的那辆一模一样，甚至连生产年份都是一样的。”  
另一个组员玛德琳接着说，“从这个角度看，此人一定待在某个地方长久地观察过布朗一家。这样他才能了解布朗一家的一切如此详细。”  
阿什莉说，“我们立刻去葡萄藤酒吧。”  
“什么？”理查问。  
“没错，从任何角度来看，葡萄藤酒吧都是极佳的观察点。他一定是这个酒吧的常客。我们现在掌握了这个嫌疑犯的特征，一定能从吧主这边获取一些信息。”玛德琳接着解释说。

1969·美国  
“盖世太保：雅利安世界最后的希望——每一个雅利安人都必须加入。 ”  
一双没有皱纹的手揭下了这张海报。

2020·布朗家·查尔斯被绑三天后  
“怎么可能呢。”理查不禁叹了口气，“三年以来的常客？”  
“他用的假名是所罗门·艾德曼。一个来自隔壁州的热情大方的退休老人。自从三年前在这个酒吧享用过一餐后就爱上了这里。”安迪·斯万总结道，“而布朗一家三年前才刚搬到这里。他一定在三年以前就盯上他们了。”  
“而他当时却未直接下手。”玛德琳说，“硬是随着他们搬家，伪装成熟客，足足等了三年。种种手段，足以看出此人心思缜密。”  
“能采用这种手段的，一定和布朗一家有着深仇大恨。” 安迪·斯万接着说，“我同意阿什莉之前的话，这件案子不是一起单纯的绑架案。”  
理查接话，“我已经通知技术部门去追查他的信用卡信息了。”  
“艾德曼。” 阿什莉喃喃道。随后，她提高了声音，“大卫·艾德曼。所罗门·艾德曼。他一定和艾德曼这个姓有着关系。”  
他们赶紧走进屋内，再去问询布朗一家。  
“但是我不明白，既然是深仇大恨，为何他至今还未有所行动呢？既没有任何赎金电话，也没有复仇留言。”理查问。  
“为了折磨。了无音讯就是对他们最好的折磨。”斯万回道。  
阿什莉一边走进室内一边说，“没错，我很担心他已经把查尔斯转手在暗网上出卖了。以此让他永远回不了家。”

19xx·美国  
“哦，我的爸爸一直不在家。妈妈告诉我他热爱帝国。但他有个法国姓，所以他必须很努力很努力。哦，妈妈。但你也有个英国姓啊！哦，妈妈，你也要不回家了吗？”

2020·布朗家·查尔斯被绑三天后  
“你们有谁知道艾德曼这个姓氏吗？”阿什莉一边听着玛德琳的问询，一边悄悄地盯着布朗先生看。但他此时也是一脸茫然。  
突然，布朗先生的母亲呻吟了一声，凄厉地喊着，“泽尔塔知道！哦，妈妈，哥哥不见了！”  
“哦，非常不好意思。我母亲又犯病了。”布朗先生连忙道歉，蹲下身子安抚她。  
阿什莉看着那个和她早逝的小姑姑一个名字的老妇人喊叫着，心里盘算着什么。泽尔塔是个德国名字。尽管她祖父是个法国移民，但他可喜欢德国文化了。所以，从名字中也能看出一个人的喜好或身份。等等，大卫、所罗门、艾德曼——这个老人是个犹太人。  
“你们有谁认识某个犹太人吗？”她问道。  
此刻，泽尔塔老妇人又尖叫了起来，“上帝啊，请您发发慈悲吧。至少放过她吧。您也是位——砰砰！母亲，我呸。我和你们这些贱种不一样！”  
“对不起，对不起。我的婆婆其实很少犯病的。她这次也是太担心查尔斯的。”布朗太太看着玛德琳因为贱种这个词皱眉，连忙道歉。  
阿什莉没有理会布朗太太，她反而直直地盯着布朗先生。她可以看到布朗先生的脸色在听到犹太人一词后明显地变了。  
“出去，技术部门又有新发现了。”斯万小声说，留下了布朗先生处理他母亲的烂摊子。  
“他申请信用卡的信息是伪造的。”斯万说道，“伪造得太精妙了。技术部门确认不可能是外人造的。”  
“你是说，这个人是内部的？”玛德琳问道。  
“没错，我已经报了上去。”斯万回道。  
“我们必须去问布朗先生。他一定知道些什么。”阿什莉坚持道。

1963·美国  
“亲爱的泽尔塔*****，我们很遗憾地通知您，您的母亲玛莎被邪恶的****组织冷酷地谋杀并****了。作为一名杰出的雅利安人，她为帝国作出了牺牲。希望您能继承她的遗志，继续优化雅利安世界。”  
2020·布朗家·查尔斯被绑三天后  
他们一脸复杂地看着眼前这个坐在轮椅上的老妇人，很难把她和袭击犹太人的美国纳粹分子联系在一起。但事实确实如此，就如她亲生儿子——布朗先生交代的那样，她仇恨犹太人，甚至杀害过犹太人。她会把犹太人说成大鼻子的恶人，然后把她袭击犹太人的历史改编成睡前故事每晚讲给布朗先生听。有段时间，布朗先生真以为自己的妈妈从恶人的手中拯救了美国。直到布朗先生不得不去上学前，她不顾布朗先生的哭闹，突然带着布朗先生搬家到了一个陌生的地方，布朗先生这才察觉到不对。  
布朗先生告诉他们，自从搬家之后，泽尔塔就再也没有给他讲过这种睡前故事。相反，她那几十年都表现得像一个善良的老妇人。但从她避免和犹太人接触的举动，和老年痴呆后叫嚣着要惩罚贱种的言行，布朗先生明白自己的猜测是真的。  
“布朗先生说他大概是七八岁时搬家的。而搬家之后，泽尔塔就再也没有给他讲过睡前故事。既然泽尔塔会把她袭击犹太人的经历放进睡前故事，睡前故事的停止说明她停止了攻击犹太人的行为。” 阿什莉分析着，“这说明她与嫌疑犯结仇一定是在1980年之前。而在布朗先生七八岁的时候，一定发生了什么事，让泽尔塔觉得她不能再任性妄为了。”  
“我们之前没有查到这点，说明她一定行事谨慎，被袭击者很可能不知道她的身份。所以，她失手了，被人发现了？威胁要报警或者把她的行为宣扬出去？”玛德琳猜测到。  
理查接着说，“或者已经报警了？但因为年代久远或者社区管理问题，我们无法搜集到。无论如何，如果我们能到布朗先生八九岁之前的社区探查一番，一定能有所收获。”  
“布朗根本不记得之前住的那个地方了。”斯万纠正道，“我已经通知技术部门了。”  
“我觉得突破口还是在泽尔塔·布朗身上。” 阿什莉说道。  
“但她老年痴呆了。”理查反驳。  
“从她的话中，我们可以看出，这些事情一定还在她的记忆中。所以，我还是想试一试。”阿什莉说着，走到了泽尔塔身边，试图和她搭话。  
“你好，我是阿什莉·西弗。你认识一个姓艾德曼的犹太人吗？” 阿什莉仔细地打量着这个老妇人，发现她目不转睛地盯着自己。  
“哦，你长得真像玛莎，不，几乎是一模一样，只是比她年轻一点。不，母亲，是你吗？”这个老妇人又开始用她尖利嗓音说话了，“妈妈，你来接我上天堂了吗？”  
“叮铃铃。”这时，电话声响了起来。斯万对所有人都使了个眼色。玛德琳走到布朗先生旁边，努努嘴，让他接起电话。理查急忙检查了设备，一切就绪。  
“您好，我是路易·布朗。” 阿什莉皱了皱眉，路易是她爷爷的名字。查尔斯、泽尔塔，路易。她总感觉一切有些不对劲。  
“哦，我的爸爸一直不在家。妈妈告诉我他热爱帝国。但他有个法国姓，所以他必须很努力很努力。”而此时，老妇人的声音又开始响起。  
布朗太太急忙跑去安抚她的婆婆。而布朗先生紧张地用手挡在了话筒的上方，希望能掩盖掉自己母亲的声音。  
“明晚六点，斯克兰顿矿坑，三百万美元。”电话那头的嫌疑人清晰的声音迅速地传了过来。  
但老妇人的话语又在此刻响起，“哦，妈妈。但你也有个英国姓啊！哦，妈妈，你也要不回家了吗？”这气得布朗太太推了她一下。  
“必须由你和你母亲亲自带过来。把她留在那边，三十分钟后你们才能过来。要赶跟踪过来，有人就死定了。”  
随后，电话就被挂断了。  
“不行，时间不够，追查不到具体位置。”理查说道，但他的话再次被老妇人的尖叫所打断，“哦，妈妈，我知道我知道你在为帝国工作。哦，妈妈，我知道我是个雅利安小孩。哦，妈妈，爸爸怎么一直不在家？”  
“斯克兰顿矿坑？”斯万突然想到了什么，“冷战后期，CIA曾经报告在斯克兰顿矿坑发现人类的神秘活动迹象。当时内部对此有种种分析。甚至有人宣称斯克兰顿矿坑是一个平行时空的交错点。但很快，这件事就被封存了。我这就报告给上面。”  
此时，老妇人尖利的叫声再度传来，“妈妈告诉我他上天堂了，被贱种给害的。哦，妈妈，什么是贱种？哦，妈妈，哥哥不见了！哦，妈妈，他说他去教训贱种了。妈妈告诉我哥哥也上天堂了，被贱种给害的。哦，妈妈，什么是天堂? 我的妈妈没再回答。她也上天堂了。被那群贱种给害的。”  
她或许期待着他人的惊讶，但无人回应她。有那么一会儿，布朗家的大厅里，充斥着死亡般的寂静。

2020·布朗家·查尔斯被绑四天后·早晨  
“所以，我们很可能要追捕一个平行世界的人？”理查问道。  
“不一定是真的。冷战之后，这个矿坑就再也没有出现类似情况了。相关人员研究了几年后也都撤出了。”斯万回道。  
“但当时确实有人陆陆续续在那边失踪了。”玛德琳说道。  
“布朗说他们突然搬家了，而我们又查不到他和泽尔塔在1980年前的任何纪录。” 阿什莉说道，“就好像他们在之前不存在一样。如果平行世界这事成真的话，那说明他们当时从一个世界搬到了另一个世界。”  
“我这就去问路易·布朗。”理查接道。  
“玛德琳已经去问了。”斯万说道。  
就在此刻，又响起了凄厉的声音：“我求求你，求求你，说实话吧。你们一家放过我和我的孩子吧。”大家本以为是老妇人又发疯了，没想到是布朗太太的声音。于是，他们急忙跑过去，只见布朗太太跪在地上，拽着路易·布朗的衣角哭嚎着。  
“布朗先生，我们已经知道了平行世界的事。你可以说实话了，我们不会把你当成疯子的。” 阿什莉一边诱导他说出实话，一边内心有所不安，似乎预料到了什么。  
“好吧，其实，我出生在一个完全不同的世界。在那里，德国和日本赢得了二战。美国曾被德国和日本分而治之，分裂成了三个区域，直到我出生前几年，三地才相继合并，重新统一。所以，纳粹主义在美国十分昌盛。我外祖父母都是纳粹。我母亲自然也加入了纳粹。但随着德日相继被反抗运动击败，纳粹势力在那个世界也逐渐退潮。直到有天，母亲带着我和我们的全部家当来到了宾夕法尼亚的那个矿坑，随即启用了那里的设备，然后我们就穿越到了这里。我们改换姓氏和背景，来到了一个偏远的小镇生活。母亲也严禁我说出那个世界的故事。我曾在写作文时写过，还被老师评为想象力丰富。但随后，就被母亲毒打一顿。随着我慢慢长大，我的童年记忆也日渐模糊。我有时也怀疑自己在那个世界的生活是不是真的。只有这个世界对矿坑的零星报道才能证明我曾经存在于那个世界。”布朗先生一口气说完了这些话，随即瘫坐在椅子上，默默地流泪。  
而布朗太太哭得更狠了，“你母亲造的孽为什么要我们来还债？你个骗子！不，你编得太假了！你究竟在隐藏什么？你个疯子！”  
“不，贝丝。我儿子说的是真的。”老妇人推着轮椅过来，镇定地开始说话，“我的真名是泽尔塔·波尚博。”她说到这里，转头看了阿什莉一眼，“这个世界的红芒德开膛手是我的哥哥。但在我原来的世界，他已经死了，就像这个世界的我已经死了一样。人只能穿越到自己已经死了的平行世界。这个矿坑在我们世界十分出名，许多人会去那里穿越。你们当然不知道。虽然这个世界你们早就击败了我们，但你们的科技实在太过于落后。在引起你们的注意后，政府就禁止人们穿越到你们的世界了。当然，我当时是违反了禁令的了。要不是因为我们不断退败，以至于要被那些贱种报复，我才不会使用那台机器。为了不让追兵查出我的目的地，我最后还炸毁了那边。”  
“那为什么会有人找到这个世界来报复你？” 阿什莉望着那双和父亲一样深蓝色的眼睛，冷静地问道。  
“亲爱的侄女，就像我说的，你们这个世界的科技太落后了。炸了，自然可以修复啊。至于禁令，那个亚当·艾德曼。听清楚了，你们这些家伙。那个人的真名叫亚当·艾德曼。我至今也忘不了处死他家人的感觉啊。真可惜那天他不在家。机不可失时不再来，只能下手啊。当时，我就知道有条漏网之鱼。但没想到那个贱种那么顽强。那个贱种是在政府工作的。靠他的狡猾，调到矿坑公报私仇应该很合理吧。”  
阿什莉顶着众人的目光说，“那就解释了为什么艾德曼的文件能以假乱真。平行世界的矿坑部门如果要负责教人穿越，很可能还要负责给人提供合法文件。虽然，他们已经被禁止穿越到我们的世界来，但相关的技术一定还有遗留。”  
“而且他还能借鉴无数其他世界的文件。”玛德琳说。  
“涉及平行世界的解密、追凶、逮捕……”斯万叹了口气，“无论如何，务必要把查理救出来。”  
“哦，查理。”老妇人呆呆地坐在轮椅上，“我是想过那个贱种会追杀我。我加入盖世太保就没怕过死。但我没想到贱种如此龌龊又效率低下，硬要等到几十年后朝我的小孙孙下手。”  
理查低咒了一句，说道，“要是这个人没有老年痴呆且活动如常的话，毫无疑问，嫌疑犯就会绑架她了。现在，嫌疑犯只得退而求其次，绑架了无辜的查尔斯。”  
阿什莉说道，“所以，晚上的行动，一定要盯着泽尔塔。嫌疑犯的目标一定是她。”  
“哦！阿什莉！你长得真像你奶奶。你是我母亲的天使形态吗？”老妇人尖叫。  
“她又迷糊了。”斯万说。  
于是，她们只得忍受老妇人的又一次发疯：“这里我早夭了，所以我可以穿越过来了。哦，我的哥哥还活着，但我不能去看他。我在这个世界是清清白白的，所以秘密不能告诉任何人。红芒德开膛手？他又没做错任何事。哦，报纸上说哥哥有个女儿，不叫泽尔塔。为什么不叫泽尔塔呢？哦，犹太贱种。贱种！贱种！给我一台电脑，让我气死他。给我一把手枪，我要把他从地球上铲除。这个阿什莉是母亲的天使形态吗？不，她不是母亲。嘿，小婊子，让我说话，让我说话！我要是能爬起来，一定把你杀了。等等，阿什莉……哦，我明白你为什么和母亲这么像了。”

2020·斯克兰顿矿坑·查尔斯被绑四天后·晚上  
"咚！"布朗先生突然在原地倒了下去。  
“贱种，你对我儿子做了什么？”老妇人看着倒下去的儿子，开始尖叫。但说实话，就和绑架案一样，这一切都要怪她。本来，计划在顺利进行着。结果，她又一次发疯了，因此，阿什莉他们被发现了。艾德曼把枪顶在了小男孩的头上，要求拿老妇人作交换。就在他们僵持着的时候，布朗先生又倒了下去。  
“泽尔塔·布朗。你在杀掉我妻儿的时候就该预见今天了。你的父亲死在中立区。你的母亲被反抗组织除掉。你的父母都尸骨无存。而这就是今天你和你儿子、你孙子的下场！”艾德曼继续喊着。  
老妇人讽刺地——阿什莉震惊于她在这种情况下仍能以如此冷酷的姿态讲话——问，“你想知道你的妻子和孩子们在临死前是怎么求饶的吗？”  
“我已经不想知道了，魔鬼！”艾德曼激动地说道，“我这就送你和你的子孙后代下地狱去！你恶魔的血脉必须断掉！”  
阿什莉从无线电听到指挥部的命令，“他很可能动用平行世界的武器，必须尽快行动。”  
阿什莉急忙喊道，“艾德曼先生。我们理解你的心情。我们在谈判时承诺把泽尔塔交给你。但她的儿子和她的孙子并未做错任何事情……”  
“恶魔的后代就是恶魔！”艾德曼吼了回去。  
“您知道吗？我就是泽尔塔在这个世界的外甥女。而我的父亲也是连环杀人犯。照您的说法，我也不该活着。但我是一名警察，我相信正义。”她把武器放了回去，把空手展示给他看，慢慢地朝他走去，“我在BAU工作过，抓出过无数像泽尔塔一样的恶魔。我在这个工作组工作了近九年，拯救了无数儿童。有时，这不仅仅是为了给父亲赎罪，也是为了把善良传播到全世界。我的例子证明了人们无法决定自己的血脉，但人们能决定自己的行为。”  
在旁人惊讶的神色下，艾德曼把查尔斯交到了阿什莉的怀里，用一种惊人的温柔语调对她说道，“她儿子只是中了迷药。小家伙，如果你们要结案的话，我建议你穿越到平行世界去联系矿坑部门，毕竟你在那边不存在。”  
阿什莉点了点头。她抱着查尔斯慢慢后退时，她突然看到艾德曼再度拿起了枪。她急忙再掏出枪来，但为时已晚。  
这次是“砰砰”两声，泽尔塔和艾德曼双双倒在了血泊中。

2020·阿什莉家·查尔斯安全回家的第五天·晚上  
这也是阿什莉在小组工作第十年的第一晚。她做梦也没想到自己的周年庆竟然是在平行世界忙碌地度过的。毕竟，只有她被确认在平行世界不存在，所以她不光要穿越到那边去获取结案资料，还要作为政府代表，重新和另一个世界建立联系。总之，她那几天忙得脚不沾地，好不容易空点，还受邀去参观了那边的历史博物馆。所以，她真的没时间过周年庆。  
虽然一直为工作的事情所奔波，但她个人方面也有所收获。对面的政府人员给她提供了她的祖先和亲戚在那个世界的档案，以示友好。  
阿什莉戴上眼镜，在这个世界，翻看着来自于另一个世界的资料。她的手在另一个世界的祖母的照片上摩挲。她们两人真是惊人的相似。她有时迷惑父亲为何从未提起这点。哦，对了，那个世界的父亲在美国从德国独立后受了刺激，到街上去攻击犹太人，结果被抵抗组织的人给反杀了。她的母亲自然从未和父亲结过婚，而是嫁了另一个人，过着平静的生活。泽尔塔的资料显示她在美国独立后加入了盖世太保，密谋组织的东山再起。在那些日子里，她杀死了不少犹太人了。命运真是奇怪，阿什莉摘下了眼镜，这个世界的泽尔塔一直爱护小动物——她正是为了救小鸟跑到马路上被车撞死的。命中注定，波尚博一家一定要出个杀手吗？那又如何解释祖父和祖母的行为呢？他们一直是个好人，尤其是祖母。也或许，阿什莉并没有想象中那么了解他们。  
她爬到了床上，望着天花板。整个白天，她的同事们一直在问她问题。她知道他们在关心她，担心她碰见平行世界的另一组邪恶波尚博后会变得更加孤僻。没错，她本该觉得波尚博一家就流着邪恶的血。但奇怪的是，她并未如此。这个世界的波尚博和那个世界的波尚博如此不同，就连邪恶的方式也是。这反而让她觉得有种解脱。血脉并不能决定她的命运。她一定能再次组建家庭。但首先，她要做到坦诚。不然，就会和布朗先生一样。也许，她该问问布朗先生他的近况？也许作为异世界的堂兄妹，她应该组织一下聚会，让这个来自平行世界的移民得以诉说他的痛苦。或者，她又最好不去打扰他们，让时间慢慢遗忘一切。  
但她肯定会和BAU的同事们联系，感谢他们为自己开启了新世界的大门。她会把这个故事告诉罗西，这样他的新书就又有素材了。  
她肯定会参加同事们的派对，与他们一起揶揄小组没因打击人口贩卖的业绩而出名，反而因发现了平行世界而闻名。“以后我们就是平行世界小队了!”她一定会在派对上吼出这句话。  
她肯定会再度建立稳定的亲密关系。不管她要努力多久，她一定能的，而且是以坦诚的方式。


	2. Haunted Blood (English Translation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been almost ten years since Ashley Seaver joined the Domestic Trafficking Task Force.

2020·Domestic Trafficking Task Force·Morning Conference  
It has been almost ten years since Ashley Seaver joined the Domestic Trafficking Task Force. Technically, it will be her tenth year working in the Force next Monday. Many colleagues joked about organizing a celebration party for her to end her single status——Yes, she is still single. But, she shouldn’t be the one to be blamed. I believe that you will find it hard to maintain an intimate relationship when your father is a serial killer. Of course, she knew that they joked because they liked her, but she rejected it politely anyway. Afterall, as the new vice leader, she needs to be cautious. A lot of people who know Ashley feel surprised that she is able to work in this place for a long time because the Ashley they know always chase the new stuff. Ashley herself is also surprised at that. When she just joined BAU, she had never thought about joining DTTF, finding a home here and even got a promotion. She has to thank Rossi to give the still-inexperienced her so many chances to prove herself. She still contacts him from some time to time to talk about the recent things going on. Of course, she still keeps contacts with the rest of BAU. But, they are all busy after all. So, she can only learn about their lives from occasional conversations. However, Ashley has no opinion at all. First, as the daughter of a series killer, she is also not interested in keeping close relationships with others. Second, she is now good at extracting useful information from pieces of words——she has to give the credit of this progress to Andi Swann: her Savior.  
Now, her Savior enters the conference room when Ashley is distracting herself.  
“Charles Brown has been missing for two days.” Andi Swann is exhausted and her eyes become red.

1978·United States·Night  
“Oh, my God. Mercy, please. At least let her go. You are also a——”  
“Bang!”

2020·Home of Browns· Three days after Charles Brown went missing  
Ashley looked at the Browns: a couple about her age, and an old woman with Alzheimer's in a wheelchair, frowning. This is the third time they questioned the Browns, but they still got nothing useful. Not only about the family, the Force group did not find any clues about the suspect.  
"Sev!" Swann called her in a low voice. She came to Swann.  
"The witnesses previously said that he saw Charles in a silver-gray car. The technical group has finally found out the license plate number of this car. It’s a second-hand car. Robin and the others are on their way to have a conversation with the previous owner of the car. I believe there will be results soon."  
Ashley looked at that anxious brown-hair man. "The witness said before that he thought Charles was in the car of the Browns, right?" She said.  
"Yes, Brown's car is also silver-gray. The person who kidnaps Charles must have planned for a long time."  
"We have asked all the people who might have motives. If our direction is right, there is no way to have nothing in such a long time."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This is absolutely not a normal one. And I think that Mr. Brown might know something."  
"Buzzing!" Andy Swann turned on the vibrating phone and walked out. It has been three days since Charlie was kidnapped. The longer he has been kidnapped, the more dangerous his situation is. "Ashley!" Swann called her and the other team members out again, "Robin has communicated with the former owner. An elderly white man who looks healthy. The name is David Edelman. Fake name and identity. He must step over in order to abduct Charlie so quickly.” Her colleague Richard said, "According to the previous owner, the car is Chevrolet silver-gray. It is exactly the same as the one from the Browns, even the year of production."  
Another colleague, Madelyn, continued, “From this perspective, he must have stayed somewhere to observe the Browns for a long time. That’s why he knows every detail about the Browns.”  
Ashley said, "Let's go to the Vine immediately."  
"What?" Richard wondered.  
"Yes, no matter from what angle, the Vine is always an excellent observation point. He must be a frequent visitor to this bar. Now, as we know the appearance of him, we are able to know something from the bar owner.” Madelyn explained.

1969·United States  
"Gestapo: The last hope of the Aryan world——every Aryan must join."  
A pair of wrinkleless hands took the poster off the wall.

2020·Home of Browns· Three days after Charles Brown went missing  
"How is it possible." Richard couldn't help sighing. "A regular visitor for three years?"  
"His pseudonym is Solomon Edelman. An enthusiastic and generous retired old man from the neighbor state. He has fallen in love with this bar since having a meal three years ago." Andy Swann concluded. "And the Browns just moved here three years ago. He must have been watching them for more than three years."  
"And he didn't kidnap Charles during that time." Madelyn said, "Instead, he moved as they moved. He pretended to be a regular guest of that bar and waited for three years. All these show that this person is very prepared."  
"Whoever acts like this, he must have a deep hatred for the Browns." Andy Swann said, "I agree with Ashley's previous statement that this is not a simple kidnapping case."  
Richard continued, "I have notified the technical department to track down his credit card information."  
"Edelman." Ashley murmured. Then she raised her voice, "David Edelman. Solomon Edelman. He must have something to do with the surname Edelman."  
They hurried into the house and went to inquire the Browns.  
"But I don't understand. Since it is such a deep hatred, why hasn't he acted yet? There are neither ransom calls nor revenge messages." Richard asked.  
"For torture. No news is the best torture for them." Swann replied.  
Ashley walked into the room and said, "Yes, I am worried that he has sold Charles over on the dark web so that Charles will never go home."

19xx·United States  
"Oh, my father is always not at home. Mom told me that he loves the Empire. But he has a French surname, so he must work very hard. Oh, mom. But you also have an English surname! Oh, mom, are you also not going home?"

2020·Home of Browns·Three days after Charles Brown went missing  
"Are any of you familiar with the surname of Edelman?" Ashley quietly stared at Mr. Brown while listening to Madelyn's inquiry. But, his face showed that he knew nothing just like others.  
Suddenly, Mr. Brown's mother groaned and screamed, "Eva knows! Oh, mom, brother is gone!"  
"Oh, I'm very sorry. My mother, her illness, you know." Mr. Brown apologized immediately and knelt down to comfort her.  
Ashley watched the old woman who had the same name of her little aunt who died young yelling, thinking about the name. Eva is a German name. Although her grandfather was a French immigrant, he liked German culture. One's preference or identity can also be seen from the name. Wait, David, Solomon, Edelman——this old man is a Jewish.  
"Do any of you know a Jewish?" she asked.  
At this moment, the old woman screamed again, “Oh, my God. Mercy please. At least let her go. You are also a——bang! Mother, I f***. I am not your kind. Bastards!"  
Mrs. Brown looked at Madelyn frowning because of the word "bastard”. She apologized again at once."I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My mother-in-law rarely acts like this. She is too worried about Charles."  
Ashley ignored Mrs. Brown, she stared at Mr. Brown instead. She could see Mr. Brown's face changed obviously after hearing the word Jewish.  
"Go out, there is something new from the technical," Swann said in a low voice, leaving Mr. Brown to deal with his mother's mess.  
"The information he applied for the credit card was forged." Swann said, "It was forged so perfectly that the technical said that it could not be done by a layman."  
"You mean, this person is one of us?" Madelyn asked.  
"Yes, I have reported it." Swann replied.  
"We must ask Mr. Brown. He must know something." Ashley insisted.

1963·United States  
"Dear Hannah*****, we regret to inform you that your mother Martha was brutally murdered and **** by the evil ****Resistance. As an outstanding Aryan, she made sacrifices for the Empire. I hope you can inherit her will and continue to optimize the Aryan world."

2020·Home of Browns· Three days after Charles Brown went missing  
They looked at the old wheelchair woman in front of them, hearts being overwhelmed with complicated feelings. It was difficult to think of her as an American Nazi who attacked Jewish people. But a fact is a fact. As her biological son Mr. Brown explained, she hated Jewish people and even killed them. She described them as evil men with big noses and then adapted her history of attacking them into bedtime stories. She told those stories to Mr. Brown every night. For a while, Mr. Brown really thought that his mother had saved America from the wicked. It wasn't until she suddenly moved to a strange place with Mr. Brown when he had to go to school, ignoring his cry, that he realized that something was wrong.  
Mr. Brown told them that Eva had never told him this kind of bedtime story ever since they moved. On the contrary, she acted like a kind woman for decades. But, from her actions to avoid any communication with Jewish people and her words which claim to punish the bastards after she got Alzheimer's disease, Mr. Brown knew that his guess was true.  
"Mr. Brown said he moved when he was about seven or eight years old. Plus the fact that she never told him bedtime stories after moving. Since she put her experience of attacking Jewish people into bedtime stories, the cessation of the bedtime story shows that she stopped attacking Jewish people at that time” Ashley analyzed, “This shows that she must have met the suspect before 1980. And when Mr. Brown was seven or eight years old, something must have happened to make her feel that it’s unsafe to continue her crimes."  
"We hadn’t found any about this dark history before, indicating that she must act very cautiously. The victims probably didn't know her identity. So, did she make a mistake and was discovered? Was she threatened such as calling the police or exposing her behaviors?" Madelyn guessed.  
Richard continued, "Or have already called the police? But we can't collect them because of the long time or community management issues. Anyway, if we can explore the community in which Mr. Brown used to live before he went eight or nine, we will definitely have something. "  
"He doesn't remember where he lived before." Swann corrected. "I have notified the technical group."  
"I think that Eva Brown will be our breakthrough." Ashley said.  
"But she has dementia." Richard disagreed.  
"We know that these things must still be hidden in her memory from her words. So, I still want to try." Ashley said, walking to Evaand trying to talk to her.  
"Hello, I'm Ashley Seaver. Do you know a Jewish named Edelman?" Ashley looked at the old woman carefully and found that she was staring at her intently.  
"Oh, you really look like Martha. No, you are exactly the same. Almost, you are just a bit younger than her. No. Mother, is that you?" The old woman began to speak in her sharp voice again, "Mom, are you coming to pick me up to heaven?"  
"Ting bell." At this moment, the phone rang. Swann winked at everyone. Madelyn walked to Mr. Brown and asked him to answer the phone. Richard hurriedly checked the equipment and everything was ready.  
"Hello, I'm Louis Brown." Ashley frowned. Louis is her grandfather's name. Charles, Hannah, Louis. She feels something is wrong.  
"Oh, my father is always not at home. Mom told me that he loves the Empire. But he has a French surname, so he must work very hard." At this time, the old woman's voice appeared again. Mrs. Brown hurried to comfort her mother-in-law. And Mr. Brown nervously put his hand over the phone, hoping he can cover up the voice of his mother.  
"Tomorrow, six p.m., at the Lackawanna Coal Mine, three million dollars." The voice of the suspect spread in the room clearly and quickly.  
But the old woman started to speak again at this moment, " Oh, mom. But you also have an English surname! Oh, mom, are you also not going home?", making the angry Mrs. Brown give her a push. The kidnapper continued, “It must be brought by you and your mother. Leave her there, and you guys will only be able to come back after thirty minutes. If I find someone following behind, one must be dead."  
Subsequently, the phone was hung up.  
"No, there is not enough time to track down the specific location." Richard said, but his words were interrupted again by the old woman's screams, "Oh, mother, I know I know you are working for the Empire. Oh, mother, I know I’m an Aryan kid. Oh, mom, why is Dad always not at home?"  
"The Lackawanna Coal Mine?" Swann suddenly thought of something. "In the late Cold War, the CIA once reported the discovery of mysterious signs of human activities in the Lackawanna Coal Mine. At that time, there were various internal analyses on this. Some even claimed that the Coal Mine was the intersection of parallel universes. But soon, this matter was sealed. I will report it."  
At this time, the old woman's shrill cry came again, "Mom told me that he went to heaven for being killed by the bastards. Oh, mom, what is a bastard? Oh, mom, brother is gone! Oh, mom, he said he was going to give the bastards a lesson. My mother told me that he also went to heaven for being murdered by the bastards. Oh, mom, what is heaven? My mother didn’t answer anymore. She went to heaven, too. For being killed by the bastards."  
She might expect the surprise of others, but no one responded to her. For a while, the living room of Brown's house was filled with deathly silence.

2020·The house of the Browns· Four days after Charles Brown went missing ·Morning  
"So, it is probably that we are hunting down a person from the parallel world?" Richard asked.  
"It could also not be true. After the Cold War, no similar signs about this Mine have been reported. The researchers also withdrew after studying for a few years." Swann replied.  
"But, during the Cold War, there were people disappearing from time to time over there," Madelyn said.  
"Brown said they moved suddenly, and we couldn't find any record of him and Eva before 1980." Ashley said, "As if they didn't exist before. If the parallel world is true, this could mean that they moved from one world to another."  
"I'm going to ask Louis Brown." Richard continued.  
"Madelyn has already asked him," Swann said.  
At this moment, another stern voice sounded: "I beg you, please, say the truth. Let my child and me go. Be free from your family!" Everyone thought it was Hannah who went crazy again, but they didn't expect that was Mrs. Brown's voice. So they rushed over and saw Mrs. Brown kneeling on the ground, pulling the corner of Louis Brown’s clothes and crying.  
"Mr. Brown, we already know about the parallel world. You can tell the truth now. We won't treat you as a lunatic." Ashley induced him to tell the truth while feeling anxious as if she had expected something.  
"Well, actually, I was born in a completely different world. There, Germany and Japan won World War II. The United States was divided and ruled by Germany and Japan, and it was split into three regions. It was only a few years before I was born, they became unions again. Therefore, Nazism was very dominant. My grandparents were both Nazis. My mother naturally joined the Nazis. But as Germany and Japan were defeated by the Resistance Movement, the Nazi power in that world gradually declined. Until one day, my mother took me and all of our belongings to the Mine in Pennsylvania, She then activated the equipment there. And we were here. We changed our surnames and backgrounds and came to live in a remote town. Mother was seriously forbidden for me to tell the story of that world. I wrote it once for my creative writing project and my essay was commented as imaginative by the teacher. But then, I was harshly beaten by Mother. As I grew up, my childhood memories became blurred. I sometimes wondered if my life in that world was true. Only several reports of the Coal Mine in this world can prove that I once existed in that world.” Mr. Brown said these words in one breath, then slumped in a chair, weeping silently.  
And Mrs. Brown cried more fiercely, "Why do you want us to pay the debts for your mother's sins? You liar! No, these are too fake! What are you hiding? You lunatic!"  
"No, Beth. What my son said is true." The old woman pushed her wheelchair over and began to speak calmly, "My real name is Eva Beauchamp." After she said this, Hannah turned her head to give Ashley a look, "The Redmond Ripper in this world is my brother. But in my original world, he is dead, just like me in this world is dead. People can only travel to the parallel world in which they are dead. This mine is very famous in our world, and many people will go there to travel. Of course, you don’t know. Although you have defeated us in this world, your technology is too backward. After attracting your attention, the government banned people from traveling to your world. Of course, I violated that ban at the time. If our retreat weren’t so continuous that we would be revenged by those bastards, I would not use that machine. In order to prevent the chasers from finding out my destination, I even blew up there at last."  
"Then why would anyone find this world and take revenge on you?" Ashley asked calmly, looking at Hannah’s dark blue eyes just like her own father’s.  
"My dear niece, as I said, the technology in your world is too backward. Yes, the machine was exploded. But, it could be repaired. As for the ban, that Adam Edelman. Listen clearly, you guys. The real name of that person is Adam Edelman. I still can’t forget the feeling of executing his family. It’s a pity that he was not at home that day. But, I couldn’t wait because I knew that the opportunity was escaping from me. At that time, I knew there was a fish that slipped through the net. But, I didn't expect that bastard to be so unbreakable. That bastard worked in the government. With his cunning, it should be reasonable that he transferred to the mine for his personal revenge."  
Ashley said under everyone’s gaze, “That explains why Edelman’s documents are so real. If the Mine department from the parallel world is responsible for guiding people to travel, it’s likely that the department is also responsible for providing legal documents. Although they have been forbidden to travel into our world, the related technology must still be recorded in the department documents."  
"And he could also learn from the documents from the countless other worlds." Madelyn said.  
"It involves exposing the truth about the parallel universes, chasing and arresting the murderer from the parallel world..." Swann sighed, "But, we must rescue Charlie no matter what."  
"Oh, Charlie." The old woman sat in a wheelchair blankly, "I thought that that bastard would chase me down. I joined the Gestapo and I was not afraid of death. But I never expected that bastard to be so evil and weak that he attacked my little grandchild decades later."  
Richard cursed and said, "If this person did not have Alzheimer's and as energetic as before, there was no doubt that Edelman would kidnap her. But, as a result, he kidnapped the innocent Charles as his alternative choice."  
Ashley said, "So, in the evening’s task, you must stare at Eva. His target must be her."  
"Oh! Ashley! You really look like your grandma. Are you my mother's angelic form?" the old woman screamed.  
"She doesn’t know herself again," Swann said.  
So they had to endure the old woman's madness again: "I died early here, so I could be here. Oh, my brother was still alive, but I couldn’t go to see him. I was completely innocent in this world. Yes, so the secret must not be told to anyone. Redmond Ripper? He did nothing wrong. Oh, the newspaper said that he had a daughter, not named Eva. Why not Eva? Oh, Jewish Bastard. Bastard! Bastard! Give me a computer and I will kill him by ranting. Give me a pistol and I will get him out of the earth. Is this Ashley the mother’s angelic form? No, she’s not Mother. Hey, bitch, let me talk, let me talk! If I can get up, I will kill you. Wait, Ashley...Oh, I understand why you look like my mother so much."  


2020· The Mine· Four days after Charles Brown was kidnapped·Night  
"Ah!" Mr. Brown suddenly fell in place.  
"Fuck, what did you do to my son?" The old woman looked at her fallen son and started screaming. But, to be honest, just like the kidnapping case, she is the one to be blamed. Originally, the plan was proceeding smoothly. But, she went crazy again. As a result, Ashley and the others were discovered. Edelman put the gun on the little boy's head and asked for the old woman in exchange. When they were deadlocked, Mr. Brown fell.  
"Hannah Brown. You should have foreseen today when you killed my wife and child. Your father died in the neutral zone. Your mother was killed by the Resistance. Your parents were dead. And their end will be the end of you, your son, and your grandson today." Edelman continued to shout.  
The old woman ironically—Ashley was shocked that she could still speak so coldly in this situation—asked, "Do you want to know how your wife and child begged for mercy before they died?”  
"I don't want to know anymore, devil!" Edelman said fiercely, "I will send you. your child and grandchild to hell! Your devil's blood must be ended!".  
Ashley heard the command of the center through the radio, "He is very likely to use weapons from the parallel world. We must act ASAP."  
Ashley hurriedly shouted, "Mr. Edelman. We understand your feelings. We promised to give you Hannah during the negotiation. But her son and her grandson did nothing wrong..."  
"The descendants of the devil are devils!" Edelman roared back.  
"Did you know? I am Eva's niece in this world. And my father is also a serial murderer. According to you, I shouldn't be alive either. But I am a policewoman and I am not evil." She said while putting her weapon back, showing him her empty hand, and walking slowly towards him, "I worked at BAU and caught countless demons like Eva. I have worked in this group for nearly ten years. I saved countless children. I am not only to atone for my father sometimes but rather spreading the idea of goodness to the world. My example proves that people can choose their behaviors though they cannot choose their blood."  
Under the surprised look of others, Edelman put Charles in Ashley’s arms and said to her in an amazingly gentle tone, “Her son is just drugged. Little one, if you want to close the case, I suggest you travel to the parallel world to contact the Mine department since you don’t exist there."  
Ashley nodded. As she slowly backed away, holding Charles, she accidentally saw Edelman picking up the gun again. She hurriedly pulled out the gun again, but it was too late.  
At this time, "bang" was repeated twice. And Eva and Edelman both fell in blood.  


2020·Ashley's house· The fifth day after Charles returned home safely· Evening  
Also the first night of Ashley's tenth year working in the Force. She never dreamed that her anniversary would be spent busy in the parallel world. After all, she is the only one who has been confirmed to not exist in the parallel world, so she not only has to travel there under the guidance of the government to obtain case closure information but also as the government representative to re-establish contact with another world. In short, she was so busy. And she had to visit the history museum over there during her precious leisure time because she was invited. So, she really didn't have any time to celebrate the anniversary.  
Although being overwhelmed because of work, she has also had some pleasures. The government staff on the parallel world provided her with files of her ancestors and relatives in that world as a friendly act.  
In this world, Ashley put on her glasses to look at materials from another world. Her hands rubbed against the picture of her grandmother in the other world. Their appearance is, indeed, surprisingly similar. She wondered why her father never mentioned this. Oh, by the way, her father of that world was stimulated after Nazi US became independent from Germany, and went to the street to attack Jewish people, but was killed by the Resistance. Consequently, her mother had never married her father, but married another person and lived a peaceful life. Eva's information shows that after independence, she joined the Gestapo. Those people in the Gestapo planned a comeback. In those days, she killed many Jewish people. Fate is really strange. Ashley took off her glasses. Eva in this world has always loved small animals——she ran to the road to save the bird and was hit by a car. Is it destined that the Beauchamp family must have a killer? And then how to explain the behavior of grandpa and grandma? They have always been good people, especially grandma. Or maybe Ashley didn't know them as well as she thought.  
She climbed onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. Throughout the day, her colleagues have been asking her questions. She knew they were caring about her and also worried that she would become even more isolated after meeting another group of the evil Beauchamps in the parallel world. Yes, she should have thought that Beauchamp's family had evilness in blood. But strangely, she did not. The Beauchamps in this world is so different from the Beauchamps in that world, even their ways of being evil. On the contrary, this made her feel relieved. Blood cannot determine her fate. She will be able to start a family again. But first, she must be honest. Otherwise, she will suffer just like Mr. Brown. Maybe she should ask Mr. Brown how he is doing? Maybe, as a cousin in another world, she should visit so that the immigrant from the parallel world can tell her his pain. Or, it is better for her to not disturb them and let time slowly erase and cure everything.  
But she will definitely contact BAU colleagues and thank them for opening the door to a new world for her. She will tell Rossi the story so that he will be able to add this to his new book.  
She will definitely attend the celebration party which is held by her colleagues. She will tease with them that the group is not known for its performance in combating human trafficking, but is known for discovering parallel universes. "From now on, we will be the Parallel World Team!" She will definitely shout these words at the party.  
She will definitely establish a stable and intimate relationship. No matter how long she has to try, she will definitely make it, and in a frank way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite currently attending a U.S. college by Zoom, I am not familiar with the State. So if any information about the departments is wrong, please forgive me. Also, I am not confident at the origins of the names though I searched them. I changed the name of that wicked woman so many times because there are so many German names coming from Hebrew (Hannah for example). Please point that out if any origin is wrong.  
> Anyway, it surprised me when I realized that Martha was acted by the same actress who acted Ashely. And I found that out when I watched The Man in the High Castle for the second time. Yes, I couldn't recognize her despite thinking that her face was familiar. Oh, time. And the magical time motivated me to write this and translated this.


End file.
